As integrated circuits (IC) decrease in size and increase in functionality, there is increased competition for IC space by more devices and higher-performance devices. Integrated passive devices (IPDs) are one class of devices that form an important part of integrated circuits, particularly in devices that communicate over wireless networks. Since certain devices, such as inductors, have performance that is linked to device size (for example, the total length of a metal trace on a substrate), new ways need to be found to increase performance without increasing the device “footprint” (that is, the amount of space occupied on a substrate that is shared with other electrical components).